True evil
by theimortalone
Summary: Duncan faces his most powerful foe yet and nothing will ever be the same. My first story i ever wrote back in 1996, saved thanks to an newsgroup archive so be kind.


True evil  
  
Except Kane (no relation to the big bad  
guy in highlander III), which belong to me, the  
characters herein and the idea of immortality as seen  
in the Highlander Universe belongs to Rysher Entertainment  
Inc. All rights go to them but I am not writing this  
for personal gain.  
  
Except kane (no relation to the big bad  
guy in highlander III), which belong to me, the  
characters herein and the idea of immortality as seen  
in the Highlander Universe belongs to Rysher Entertainment  
Inc. All rights go to them but I am not writing this  
for personal gain.  
  
As the scene opens, we see Mcleoud walking across the  
street. Soon he feels a really big buzz, the biggest  
Mcleoud's felt yet. He looks around for the source but can't  
find it.  
  
'What was that? ' Macleod thinks and returns to the dojo.  
  
Richie is there.  
  
"How's it going" Richie says.  
  
"I am doing pretty well. Oh something interesting happened to me  
today, I felt a very powerful buzz."Macleod says.  
  
"You mean like the immortal is really old or powerful?"  
Richie asks.  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't find that person, which is unusual  
because I can usually find the person I feel. Of course  
it was a big crowd and that person could have been lost  
in the crowd." Macleod says.  
  
"How bout I go out and see if I can find him. where  
were you when you felt it?"Richie asked.  
  
"Around the main downtown area."Macleod says.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard to find if the buzz is really  
big like it was with you."Richie says.  
  
"Ok."Macleod says.  
  
Richie leaves the dojo and heads for the downtown area.  
He doesn't feel anything until he enters an alley and then  
finds himself face to face with someone who is giving  
him a big buzz.  
  
"Do you know Macleod?" the man says.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Richie says.  
  
"None of your business! If you do just tell him that I  
am his match and I will find him and bring him down!"  
the man says.  
  
"I'll tell him that."Richie says  
  
"Know that the only reason I am letting you live is so  
you can tell Mcleoud." the man says.  
  
"That supposed to scare me, because it isn't." Richie  
says.  
  
"Take it the way you want. just tell him!"the man says.  
  
Richie returns to the dojo and tells Mcleoud what he  
found.  
  
"Joe, what are you doing here?"Richie asks after seeing  
Joe with Duncan.  
  
"Duncan told me about his encounter with an immortal"  
Joe says.  
  
"I just ran into him and he told me to tell Duncan that  
he is his match and he is coming after him."Richie says.  
  
"That can't be, we don't have any records of any living  
immortals that are very old or very powerful." Joe says.  
  
"I'm telling you the buzz I felt was huge!"Richie.  
  
"So was mine" Duncan says.  
  
"I mean I know I haven't lived as long as you, so I don't  
have much experience in telling buzzes' but still."  
Richie says.  
  
"I'll go and check our records, can you come with me to  
see if you recognize a face on our list?" Joe says to  
Richie.  
  
Joe's phone rings.  
  
"Hello Joe here." Joe says. "What, I will be there right away  
. That was one of our own men, he says he lost contact  
with another right after the other seeing an "unknown"  
immortal. Then when he went to check on him he found the  
man dead!"Joe says.  
  
"How is it possible that an immortal could know a watcher  
when he sees one? Maybe he caught him calling HQ."  
Richie says.  
  
"You and Joe go to Joe's office and search the records.  
I will go out and look for this Guy."Duncan says to  
Richie.  
  
"Ok, be careful Mac, this guy could be dangerous."  
Richie says to Duncan.  
  
"I will, just do some good and find out what is going on!"  
Macleod says to Richie.  
  
Macleod Joe and Richie all leave the dojo.  
  
After a long search Mcleoud decides to take a rest and  
visit Tessa's grave.  
  
He puts flowers on her grave and is distracted by a big  
buzz, the same he felt earlier.  
  
"Hello Macleod." a man says.  
  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"Macleod says.  
  
"My name is Kane, and I am your destroyer!" Kane says  
  
"We can't fight on holy ground." Macleod.  
  
"Do you seriously think I got the way I am by following  
the rules?"Kane says sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile back at watcher HQ.  
  
"Look i have been over your records twice and i can't  
find a match."Richie says to Joe.  
  
"But that is impossible! Unless."Joe ponders. "There  
is a legend of a creature, maybe an immortal who had the  
power to hide his identity and cloud people's minds.  
It's possible that this guy is that immortal or he killed  
that immortal. Then that would explain how he went  
undetected all this time. He would simply hide his buzz  
and cloud the memories of any watcher that found out  
about him. Either that or he killed any watcher."Joe says.  
  
"So then why did he, kill this watcher?" Richie asks.  
  
"Perhaps because it was too late, the watcher had  
already told about an unknown immortal so he killed him  
for revenge, maybe."Joe says.  
  
"If that is true then it could mean that he has lived  
ages being able to defeat immortals just be sneaking up  
on them without feeling his buzz. That could mean he is  
really powerful! Mac's life could be in danger!"Richie  
exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile back at the cemetery.  
  
"How do you know about me?"Mcleoud asks.  
  
"I know about all immortals." Kane says.  
  
"But how do you know about all immortals, and how were  
you able to go undetected?"Mcleoud asks.  
  
"Because i have the power to cloud people's minds to  
forget me, including watchers, and i can hide my  
buzz."Kane says.  
  
"But how were able to know which ones were watchers.  
How do you know so much about the watchers?"Macleod  
asks.  
  
"Fool i STARTED the watchers." Kane says.  
  
"What!"Mcleoud exclaimed  
  
"Yes I started it originally to help me find immortals  
to kill. Then I pulled myself away from it and only  
showed myself to get info and used my mind clouding to  
avoid detection."Kane says.  
  
"But enough talk, time to die mcleoud."Kane says.  
  
A fight follows where Mcleoud is obviously outmatched.  
  
"Give up and I promise I will cut  
you, except your head of course."kane says.  
  
"Never!"Macleod says and continues fighting.  
  
The fight finishes with Mcleoud on his knees and  
with Kane's sword at his throat.  
  
"There can be only ONE."Kane says with a sarcastic tone  
in his voice.  
  
But as his sword is arcing down to cut mcleoud's head  
off the sound of police sirens cut through the air.  
  
"This isn't over, you will see me again!"Kane says. "  
And next time you won't be so lucky."then, flees away.  
  
Mcleoud stands up shakily with the horrifying realization  
about how close he came to dying.  
  
Richie rushes in with some officers and helps him out  
of the cemetery and back to the dojo  
  
Back at the dojo they find Joe waiting for them.  
  
"Oh great you're okay!"Joe says to Duncan.  
  
"just barely, he came this close to cutting my head off  
the only thing that saved me were the police's sirens."  
Duncan says.  
  
Duncan tells Joe what he found out  
  
"I can't believe that an immortal started the watchers,  
when our members find out there will be a uproar."Joe  
says  
  
"Is it possible that he was lying?"Richie asks.  
  
"Yeah, but just the implications of an immortal going  
undetected for such a long time could still shake us up."  
Joe says.  
  
"Joe, i don't know what i am going to do. He is to  
powerful for me. I mean even if i avoid him, when the  
time of the gathering comes i will have to fight him.  
I don't know if i can do it."Duncan says  
  
"NO, you can't give up you are the best good immortal that  
we know about, you are our only hope of having a good  
"last" immortal."Joe says  
  
"You will find a way to defeat him Mac. I believe in you"  
Richie says to Macleod.  
  
"I just wish i had your enthusiasm" mcleoud says solemnly.  
  
As the scene fades out Kanes voice says "I'll be back  
and next time i will FINISH you!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
flashback 1670 a.d.  
a man rides into a town on a horse. He is met by a  
townsman.  
  
"What is your business here?"the townsman says.  
  
"I come looking for the sorcerer." man says.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." the townsman says.  
  
"Don't play with me, I know you know what I am talking  
about."the man says.  
  
"nope, can't say I do."townsman says.  
  
Man picks up townsman and lifts him up "Look, no more  
fooling around, TELL me or die! " the man says.  
  
"o o kkkay, please put me down."the townsman says.  
  
Man releases townsman. "Now give me the information  
I request." the man says.  
  
"Nobody, knows much about him, except for he lives like  
a hermit in a cave just outside of town. What business  
do you have with him?"the townsman says.  
  
"I have come to take his power!"the man exclaims.  
  
"Then you are a fool, for many have tried but none have  
even returned to tell of their attempt."the townsman  
says.  
  
"Well I am not like most men." the man says.  
  
"Ok it's your funeral. Oh and by the way what is your  
name?"the townsman says.  
  
"My name is Kane."the man says.  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
As the scene opens, we see Macleod doing training  
exercises. Then Richie walks in.  
  
"Hey how's it going?" Richie asks Macleod.  
  
"Fairly well, though I am still a bit shook up about  
my near losing to Kane." Macleod  
  
"I understand how you feel, I am sure I would feel  
the same way if I came that close to dying for good."  
Richie says.  
  
Suddenly both feel a buzz and get on their guard. Then  
Methos walked in.  
  
"Hey, heard about your near fight Duncan. I can't  
believe that an immortal could go through all that time  
undetected." Methos says to Macleod  
  
"No kidding, the watchers are really shook up that not  
only were they founded by an immortal but let an  
immortal's existence go undetected for so long." Macleod  
says.  
  
"Hey it is not their fault if he can really make people  
forget him." Methos says.  
  
"I am training because I know unfortunately, I can't  
avoid a fight with him forever." Macleod says.  
  
Meanwhile at watcher HQ  
  
"I still can't believe all that we have learned since  
we found out about Kane." Man says.  
  
"We have to realize that it isn't our fault." Joe says.  
  
Suddenly Kane appears down the hall from Joe.  
  
"You! What do you want here?" Joe asks.  
  
"I've come for the watcher database." Kane says.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Joe says.  
  
"Oh, come on. Do I look like a fool, I know about the  
database that was compiled under no authorization, with  
every immortal and watcher listed." Kane says.  
  
"You know that it was destroyed after Kales took it, and  
it was destroyed with his computer." Joe says.  
  
"Oh, but I think maybe you found it too interesting and  
made a copy of it, in case if the original was destroyed  
or stolen." Kain says.  
  
"What would you possibly want with it?" Joe asked.  
  
"I plan to release it to the world!" Kane says.  
  
"You're mad!" Joe exclaims. "If you do that, then they  
will come after you too."  
  
"I know that, but I am too powerful to be killed by a  
mere mortal." Kane says.  
  
"But why?" Joe asks. "Wouldn't you want to kill the  
immortals yourself so you can get their power?"  
  
"I already have ultimate power. I just want to get this  
petty "gathering" over quickly." Kane says.  
  
"So, why didn't you just come in here in use your mind  
clouding to avoid detection?" Joe asks.  
  
"I figured I could use a good challenge." Kane says.  
"Now SHOW ME WHERE THE DATABASE IS OR I WILL DESTROY  
YOU AND THIS PLACE!" Kane exclaims  
  
"He's bluffing, he won't destroy this place or the  
database will be destroyed with it. Also if he kills us  
he will never be able to find it." Joe says.  
  
Suddenly the man with Joe pulls a gun out and points  
it at Joe.  
  
"What are you doing?" Joe asks.  
  
"We must give him the database." the Man says.  
  
Joe is forced to lead them to the computer room.  
  
"Here it is, I hope you're happy." Joe says to the man.  
  
Meanwhile Joe slips his hand down into his pocket and  
to his phone and secretly presses the number for Macleod's  
number.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dojo, the phone rings.  
  
"Hello." Macleod says over the phone.  
  
He hears Kane and Joe's voice over the phone and figures  
out what is going on.  
  
"I have to go. Kane's at watchers HQ and he has the  
watcher's database." Macleod says to Richie.  
  
"Oh no!" Richie exclaims "Please, be careful"  
  
"I will." Duncan says.  
  
Duncan leaves and heads toward HQ.  
  
Meanwhile at HQ.  
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" Joe asks Kane.  
  
"I can also control minds. Though I've found  
that I can't control immortals' minds for some reason."  
Kane says. "Now my puppet make sure he doesn't try to  
stop me."  
  
"Yes." the man says then points the gun at Joe.  
  
"I have an appointment with the internet Heh Heh Heh."  
Kane says with a laugh.  
  
But he is met by Macleod outside.  
  
"So the weakling returns to continue his lesson. HIS  
LAST LESSON!" Kane exclaims.  
  
"Where is the database?" Macleod asks.  
  
Patting his coat pocket. "Right here safe, or  
at least until I release its data to the world." Kane  
says.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Macleod asks.  
  
"Nothing will stop me from releasing this info, not like  
that weakling Kales who tried to use it against you."  
Kane said.  
  
The fight begins. At first it seems hopeless for Macleod  
But miraculously Macleod scores a blow on Kane and cuts  
his hand off.  
  
"Arghhh . . . " Kane screams.  
  
But suddenly a shot comes from behind Macleod and shoots  
him down. At the doorway is Kanes puppet with a  
smoking gun in his hand.  
  
"Good work my servant." Kane says.  
  
"MAC!!!" Richie says, appearing from the street.  
  
"Stay back. You're next!" Kane says.  
  
Kane's sword arcs down and cuts Macleod's head off  
  
NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Flashback 1670 A.D.  
  
Kane is continuing to search for the sorcerer.  
  
"Can you tell me what the sorcerer's name is?" Kane asks  
the Townsman.  
  
"Nobody knows what his real name is." the Townsman says.  
  
The townsman takes Kane to the suspected place where  
the Sorcerer lives.  
  
"Good luck Kane, you'll need it." the Townsman says "Oh  
and by the way, I just remembered that some people have  
called him by a name of Darius." then,  
runs away. (Author note: No that is not another name  
rip off from the series like Kane, it is really Darius,  
just one of my weird fanfic twists.)  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
As the scene opens, we see Richie and Joe standing over  
Duncan's dead body.  
  
"I can't believe that Duncan is dead." Richie says.  
  
"He probably wouldn't be if my partner hadn't shot Duncan  
right when Kane was vulnerable." Joe said with an angry  
look over to his partner.  
  
"Hey he was controlling me I couldn't help it. But all  
the same I am very sorry." the Man says.  
  
"I am going to get that Kane!" Richie says.  
  
"NO, that would be suicide. Don't let anger and vengeance  
cloud your vengeance. If you go after him he will kill  
you too." Joe says.  
  
Meanwhile in a void between this world and the afterlife.  
  
We see Duncan floating in a strange void.  
  
"Where am I?" Duncan asks.  
  
Suddenly another Duncan appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Duncan asks.  
  
"Why, I am you, or at least your evil side." Evil Duncan  
says.  
  
"Where am I?" Duncan says.  
  
"This is where all immortals go after they are killed.  
this is where your judgement is passed. Defeat me and  
you go to another world. Lose and you spend an eternity  
in Hades." Evil Duncan says.  
  
So a fight begins.  
  
Meanwhile at Kane's house.  
  
"It is time to reveal to the world." Then slips the  
cd-ROM into the computer.  
  
"It will take a while to copy all the files on my  
computer for downloading." Kane says.  
  
Later . . .  
  
"There, now to start downloading." Kane says.  
  
A countdown timer appeared on the screen reading three hours.  
  
"It is the moment of decline for immortals HAH HAH HAH"!  
  
Flashback 1670 A.D.  
"Who goes there?" Darius says.  
  
"I am Kane, and I have come to take your powers." Kane  
says to Darius  
  
"You are not the first to try, but may I make a suggestion?  
" Darius says.  
  
Kane Shakes his head and says "Oh no, I know about your  
mind clouding powers and that you used that on immortals  
trying to get you. But it won't work on me."  
  
Suddenly some energy leaps from Kane's hands and strikes  
Darius  
  
"What is going on?" Darius asks.  
  
"I am stealing your powers." Kane says.  
  
"But that is impossible, the only way you can take powers  
is by the quickening." Darius says.  
  
"Ah it had worked. Now to test them. You will let me  
kill you." Kane says.  
  
Suddenly Darius collapses on the floor. Then Kane moves  
in to kill him. But suddenly there is a click of a gun  
behind him. Kane spins around and sees the townsman  
standing in the entrance with a gun in his hand.  
  
"Recon you plan to kill him. I heard everything that  
happened. I'm afraid i can't let you do that." the  
Townsman says.  
  
"Ah forget it, he is not worth it anyway. I have his  
powers now." Kane says. "Now get out of my way!"  
  
"Yes master." Townsman says with a faraway look in his  
eyes.  
  
Kane runs out of the cave shoving the Townsman aside.  
  
"YES! With these powers I will be unstoppable HAHHAHAHAHAH!"  
Kane exclaims.  
  
1996 A.D.  
The fight between Good and Evil Duncan continues.  
  
"Give up, you know I will defeat you because I am evil  
and more powerful" Evil Duncan says.  
  
"Never, I know that good will always win." Duncan says.  
  
"Then why did you, the good guy, why did you lose to Kane, the  
evil guy?" Evil Duncan says with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Because I was shot in the back, so he cheated." Duncan  
says.  
  
"Oh come on, you must know that evil wins by cheating."  
Evil Duncan says.  
  
The fight continues.  
  
Meanwhile back in the living world at the dojo.  
  
Richie has brought together a group of immortals (Richie,  
Amanda, method, and a few unnamed immortal.  
  
"Ok, here is my plan. Kane has gone through the ages  
by breaking the rules. So I say we kill him by breaking  
the rules." Richie says. "The reason I called you  
all is because to avoid a dark quickening we will all  
stand around his dead body. So then the power will be  
distributed among us." Richie says.  
  
"But if we break the rules we won't be any better than  
him." Methos says.  
  
"Look who cares how better we are, the only way we can  
defeat him is by cheating. I mean he cheated to kill  
Macleod." Richie says. "Ok who has a gun?"  
  
"We could ask for Joe's." Methos says.  
  
The group heads for Joe's place and gets his gun. Then  
they go search for Kane.  
  
Meanwhile back in the void  
  
The fight between evil and good Duncan is still on  
  
Finally evil Duncan beats good Duncan. But instead of  
Duncan getting his head cut off the evil Duncan disappears  
.  
  
"What the." Duncan says.  
  
Suddenly a figure appears in front of him  
  
"Congratulations, you have now been granted life." the  
figure says.  
  
"What. Why?" Duncan says.  
  
"You are the first to lose. All other immortals have just  
won to the evil side." the figure says  
  
"But I thought my double said that I would spend a  
eternity in hades if I lost." Duncan says  
  
"That is true, don't you consider living forever a curse?"  
the figure asks.  
  
"Not really." Duncan says.  
  
"Well anyway I send you back, though you will have no  
knowledge of this secret for the next time you visit here.  
" the figure says.  
  
A flash of light then Macleod finds himself back outside  
Watcher HQ.  
  
"Duncan!" Joe says. "You're alive. But how?"  
  
"I forget." Duncan says  
  
"Oh, Richie and his friends have gone off to kill Kane."  
Joe says.  
  
"What! Are they crazy? I better go after them."Macleod  
says.  
  
Macleod goes off searching for them.  
  
Meanwhile Richie and friends have found Kane  
  
"It's over Kane!" Richie says.  
  
"So the little mosquito comes to bite me. FOOL! I shall  
strike you down like I did your foolish friend Macleod."  
Kain says.  
  
"I'm not struck down anymore." Duncan says coming around  
from a corner.  
  
"Mac. You're alive!" Richie exclaims.  
  
Suddenly Methos pulls out the gun and shoots Kane.  
  
"Now do it" Richie says and goes up and cuts Kane's head  
off.  
  
Everybody forms a circle around Kane as the quickening  
begins. A very big dark quickening fills the area and  
blows up many things. When it is all over everybody  
stands shakily.  
  
"It's over." Richie says.  
  
"But what about the watcher database!" Methos says.  
  
Meanwhile back at Kane's house.  
  
The Uploading timer reaches 0!  
  
Next day . . .  
Meanwhile at an unknown house someone is watching the news.  
  
"Our special report tonight is the release of info about  
the existence of immortals. Though many are skeptical,  
the ones who believe are scared. Whether this  
is true, if those "immortals" exist I fear for their  
lives if they can be destroyed in any way. The very  
implications could threaten them from all the sickos and  
paranoias out there." That is our news story, good  
evening."  
  
There is a figure sitting in a chair in the shadows.  
  
"Excellent!" the figure says. "Everything is going  
according to plan."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Flashforward 2000 A.D.  
  
The scene opens into a futuristic torn up world.  
With squads of people out to find and kill immortals.  
We see a group of kids around an immortal.  
  
"I remember when we were not known by humans." the  
immortal says. "We went on fighting each other without  
interference by humans except a group called the  
watchers. One of the first ones to fall to a group  
called the hunters, a renegade watcher group, was one of  
my best friends named Richie."  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
The scene opens in the dojo with Duncan and Richie  
talking.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Richie asks.  
  
"I don't know. But I fear our lives are in danger."  
Duncan says. "Humans fear what is different, and we  
are different in their eyes. Some humans even kill  
what they hate." Duncan says.  
  
Suddenly a small object breaks through the window.  
On it is a note that says "Get out of town stinking  
immies, this is your last warning! Signed the hunters.  
  
Stunned Duncan says "It can't be, the hunters haven't  
done anything since Horton died." Duncan says.  
  
"Yeah other than individual watchers. Maybe we should  
go talk to Joe and see what he says." Richie says.  
  
They leave and head for Joe's place.  
  
Once there they tell Joe about the threat.  
  
"Maybe it is a group of regular people that just happen  
to call themselves the hunters. Or possibly a new  
leader has brought them back together." Joe says.  
  
Suddenly a man breaks down the door.  
  
"Immie lover!" the man says and starts firing a machine  
gun in the direction of Joe. But luckily Joe had ducked  
down in time.  
  
Then he takes off. Joe quickly gets on the phone and  
calls the police.  
  
"This is getting bad. No watcher or immortal will be  
safe soon." Richie says. "Mac I am going to go back to  
the dojo and rest."  
  
"Ok, but be careful." Duncan says.  
  
Richie leaves and the police arrive.  
  
"Ok, hey wait a minute you're a immie's!" the  
officer says to Duncan.  
  
"Excuse me but are you talking about me?" Duncan says.  
  
"Don't be smart with me. Now what did this guy look like  
?" The officer said.  
  
Joe gives the officer the discription.  
  
"Yeah we will look for him, maybe." The officer says  
sarcastically.  
  
Then they leave.  
  
Duncan decides to leave and head back to the dojo.  
But as he gets close to it, a big explosion rips through  
the air. It came from the dojo.  
  
"No! Richie." MacLeod says.  
  
Meanwhile on the news.  
  
"Today's headline is about the explosion in downtown  
and a phone call from somebody claiming to be an immortal  
. He said that it would only be the first unless we  
let off the threats to immortals and watchers. On a similar  
note, the white house has begun talks on doing something  
about these immortals and watchers. The president is  
considering martial law against them." The reporter says.  
  
Meanwhile back at Joe's place.  
  
"I can't believe that Richie is gone." Duncan says.  
  
"This is a dark time for us. If the president passes  
martial law against us it will be all over!" Joe exclaims  
  
"We have to find who bombed the dojo and framed us."  
Duncan says.  
  
"I don't think that will do any good. I think that all  
this trouble is just because the bomb gave them something  
to hate us for. It is not going to do any good to show  
that we didn't do it." Joe says.  
  
Flashforward 2000 A.D.  
  
The conversation between the immortal and the kids  
continues.  
  
"Shortly after that bomb that killed Richie, all hell  
broke loose. We became hunted by the hunters and single  
humans. It became far worse when the president declared  
martial law against us. Then he formed extermination squads.  
Which still exists today." The immortal says.  
  
"Hey! You!" An officer said.  
  
The immortal tries to run away, but is caught.  
  
"Listen to me children, don't believe anything your parents  
tell you about us. We are not dangerous and neither  
are the watchers!" the immortal says.  
  
"Shut up!" the officer says and knocks the immortal in  
the head.  
  
"Please don't take him away." the children plead.  
  
"It's the law he must be terminated and if you try to  
interfere you will be punished." the officer says.  
  
"Remember!" the immortal says.  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
A few days later.  
On the news.  
  
"It is official, the president has declared martial law!"  
the reporter says.  
  
The tv turns off and we see the dark figure again.  
  
"At last I have won!" the figure says and leans into  
the light. It is Horton.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Flashforward 2000 A.D.  
  
The scene opens into a world like before but with riots  
starting. We see people protesting with signs saying  
the president is extremely prejudice against immortals and  
must be kicked out of office.  
  
On the news.  
  
"The main story today is, riots have torn up the city.  
People are rioting to kick the president out of office  
and get one who will give rights to immortals. Naturally  
the riots are being taken care of with by the police, but  
obviously they can't deal with everybody. Also, the riots  
are causing unrest in the white house. But the question is  
will these riots do anything them cause damage and  
thousands of arrests?" the reporter says.  
  
The tv turns off and the scene shows an interrogation  
like room with Duncan and several extermination squad  
members around him.  
  
"You will tell me where you're immortal friends are,  
or else we shall kill you now!" the officer says.  
  
"Sir, word is that the riots are causing things to happen  
in the white house." another officer says.  
  
"Now, we can't be having that now can we? the officer  
says sarcastically. "I have another use for our friend  
here. Put me on a world wide link to all the rioters."  
the first officer says.  
  
"Established sir." the second officer says.  
  
"Listen all those rioters out there. I have an ultimatum.  
Stop your riots or we will kill Duncan MacLeod. You are  
ordered also to reveal any immortals you know our you  
will be arrested and thrown in jail." the first officer  
says.  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
The scene changes to the outside the remains of the dojo.  
Duncan is there and Annie is comforting him.  
  
"I am so sorry to hear that Richie is gone." Annie says.  
  
"It is becoming increasingly dangerous. Word is now that  
extermination squads are being formed as we speak. With  
orders to apprehend all immortals and kill any who resist."  
Duncan says.  
  
Shaking her head Annie says. "I can't believe our president  
is so prejudice. He has gone too far!" Annie says.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"I have to go somewhere. Take care Duncan." Annie says  
then leaves.  
  
Duncan picks up the phone and says "Hello."  
  
"Hello Duncan I suppose you know who this is." the voice  
says.  
  
"Horton!" MacLeod says.  
  
"Ah, I see you remember me. I also suppose you have heard  
about the nice little event that is happening in Washington."  
Horton says.  
  
"Yes." Macleod says. "Where you responsible with the  
destruction of my dojo?"  
  
"Now that is a stupid question. Of course I was. It is  
ironic that Washington thought that an immortal was  
responsible, since the one was I!" Horton says.  
  
"What! You're an immortal. But that is impossible. I never  
felt your buzz and did not feel that you were a pre immortal  
." Duncan says.  
  
"Kane wasn't the only one who had a power to suppress  
his buzz. You see, I got some powers from Darius too."  
Horton says.  
  
"What, Darius, he didn't have those kind of powers." Duncan  
says.  
  
"Not surprising that he didn't tell you all about his past."  
Horton says.  
  
"My power of taking another's power was not as powerful  
as Kane's and I was only able to take some of his  
suppressing buzz power. Now for my ultimatum, you will  
come and fight me or I will have my men find and kill  
your precious Annie." Horton says.  
  
"NO! I'll do it. Where do you want to meet?" Duncan asks.  
  
"Let's meet in the alley by the theater. It will make  
it interesting because it is a narrow alley." Horton says  
then hangs up.  
  
Flashforward 2000 A.D.  
  
At the Squad HQ, in the interrogation room.  
  
"Sir, reports of a group of armed immortals heading in  
this direction." the messenger says.  
  
"Excellent, let them think that we will cooperate, then  
we will crush them when they least expect it." Officer  
says.  
  
"Yes sir!" The messenger says.  
  
"Looks like your friends are more foolish then I thought.  
" Officer says to MacLeod.  
  
1996 A.D.  
  
Duncan arrives at the alley and finds Horton waiting for  
him.  
  
"Ah it is nice to see that you have come." Horton says.  
  
"Enough talk, let's get this over." MacLeod says.  
  
The fight begins. Suddenly MacLeod finds himself at the  
mercy of Horton. Getting many severe injuries.  
  
"Ah, better than you thought, aren't I?" Horton asks.  
  
But suddenly the silence is interrupted by the shout  
of an officer.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?" the officer yells.  
  
MacLeod takes off, but Horton is trapped by the officer.  
  
"Hey you're one of those immortals. I have orders to  
detain any immortals." the officer says then shoots him.  
  
Meanwhile Duncan heads toward Joe's place. Once there  
he begins to talk to Joe  
  
"You can't be here, it is dangerous." Joe says.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Duncan says.  
  
"I understand, the watchers are under attack by racial  
groups and militant groups for being "immie" lovers."  
Joe says.  
  
"I didn't think it would end this way." MacLeod says.  
  
Prologue:  
Flashforward 2001 A.D.  
  
Newsflash: It is official, the president of the united  
states has been kicked out of office. His replacement  
is lobbying to get immortals' rights into the constitution  
. The exterminations squads are being recalled. Sadly  
this comes at a late time because of all the immortals  
that have already been killed, including Duncan Macleod.  
This is looking to be a bright day for immortals. Though  
there will still be threats from hate groups like any  
other group of "different" people, at least they do  
not have to fear the extermination squads. That is  
the news and good night."  
  
The end.  
  



End file.
